


Death of a Ladybug: Side Story

by DeathsSilentApproach



Series: Death of a Ladybug [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Gen, Rebirth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathsSilentApproach/pseuds/DeathsSilentApproach
Summary: Marinette's parents and their reaction to her death in the beginning of Death of a Ladybug.  There May also be more side stories added as I think of them.
Relationships: None
Series: Death of a Ladybug [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018810
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Marinette's Parents

They would never know the true/full story of how their daughter died. They did know however that she had died a hero managing to stumble her way home bleeding heavily from her side. Between pierced lung and torn stomach she didn’t have a chance between the lack of oxygen and the poisoning from her damaged intestines.

However, what they did learn was that she was the hero Ladybug and the guardian of nineteen small gods that were attached to jewelry. She did manage to pass on the responsibility to her mother with her dying breaths and also managed to tell them to seek out the temple of the Order of the Miraculous in Tibet for training while handing them two broaches.

They would miss her dearly, but even as grief threatened to overwhelm them they only had to look into her room and over the city of Paris and know that somewhere, some how, their daughter was watching over them and that their daughter loved them. They would follow her example and figure out with the help of the Kwami’s how to move forward even as their star shown from another place even long after she died.


	2. A World Without Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened to the Marinette that was there before she came to the world changed by the wish?

Marinette shuddered even as the world around her shook. Her parents were gone! Not just gone but dead! What was she going to do? The bakery had been broken into and looted nearly two weeks ago and the only reason she knew this was that she had managed to hide out of sight in a hidden compartment of her attic room. The looters hadn’t bothered to tear the pictures  off her walls and so her  calendar still hung untouched.

While the days had blurred together, she had made sure to cross off the days as they passed. There was still one small news outlet that reported and miraculously the tv still had reception so she could watch the news with captions on while the sound was off. Looking at the calendar even as her stomach  gnawed at her she did her best to ignore it and tried instead to imagine a world where the monsters had never appeared. 

She imagined that She was going to class tomorrow like it said on the calendar in bright bold letters to remind herself. She tried to giggle quietly as she imagined herself trying to make it to school on time and failed yet again  instead, she  envisioned that her mama was offering her a breakfast with a smile while her papa teased her about being late again.

As she lay there daydreaming her breathing began to slow and her chest rose and fell slower and slower. Evening out into sleep to dream of happier times and a living family. With every breath she took time passed until finally she breathed her last  breath, and the room was still.

Only for mere minutes to pass before with a jolt the still body came alive to scrabble from the bed with a ragged gasp.


End file.
